the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to buy hardware things at Ace Hardware
This is a universal guide for shopping at Ace Hardware stores. The nearest location is 3755 Alafaya Trail, Oviedo, FL. This location used to be a drugstore, and its parking and layout reflect that. This is a smaller location, but it is still well stocked with its hardware. When compared to bigger stores like Home Depot or Lowes, Ace Hardware is known for taking a more customer support oriented angle, as well as carrying small specialty items that larger stores are unlikely to stock. It should also be noted that most Ace Hardware's aren't going to carry a large amount of things like wood or rebar, as the stores focus on smaller household hardware items. The stores carry product from outside manufacturers, as well as items with the Ace brand. The Ace items are, for the most part, cheaper than name brand equipment while being practically identical in quality. It should also be noted that employees in these stores will seek out and offer to help customers, so it's a good idea to go to Ace if you're not sure exactly what you need. Most employees are very knowledgeable about their departments, and the stores tend to hire older people with experience in industries like electrical or HVAC. If, however, you know what you need and want to get in and get out without talking to anyone, you might be better off going to a Home Depot or Lowes. Calling in to ask a question When you call an ace hardware, a cashier that isn't waiting on a customer at the moment will pick up the phone as soon as they are able. You can ask them your question, but unless it's about store hours or something obvious about the product the store caries, they will direct your call to a department. The sales associate currently assigned to that department will then pick up your call as soon as they are able. Depending on how busy the store is, this process might take a while. If you know specifically what you're looking for, you can instead ask the cashier to be transfered to the relevant department to save some time. Most ace hardwares will have a hardware department, a paint department, a housewares department, a fishing/sporting goods department, and a garden department. Depending on the store, they might not have these departments or may have additional departments such as for gifts or hunting equipment. Note that very specific questions are difficult to be answered over the phone, and you will often be asked to come into the store with an example of what you need. Navigating the store Most ace hardwares open early and close early, so plan your trip appropriately. Most stores are built into previous structures, from drugstores to bowling alleys. The stores are divided up into various departments, so that similair items are grouped together. They are usually busiest in the middle of the day, from around 11am to 3pm. Business also picks up after 5pm, when people are getting off of work and stopping by on their way home. Store employees are trained to greet customers and ask them if they need assistance when the customers enter, so expect every associate you see to offer help if they're not already with another customer. Feel free to ask questions, it's what they're there for.